Living History
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: post movie. Some legends have truth in them


Writing this one I'm assuming Clint tuned out Phil when he would start to babble about Steve's heroics in WWII. :)

Title: living history  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha  
timeline: post movie

Clint Barton sat in the back passenger area of a private jet. Normally he'd be flying it since it was S.H.I.E.L.D plane but with how exhausted he was Hawkeye thought it'd better to be a passenger this time. On board the jet headed from New York City to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Virginia were three of the Avengers. Himself, his partner Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers aka Captain America. It was nearing midnight a day after the battle for Earth. Rogers was sprawled two rows ahead of Clint his long legs taking up two seats. The light snoring told Clint his friend was asleep.

Sleep had been elusive for Hawkeye no matter what he tried. With Loki taking control the archer hadn't slept in days. Which one would think that would override insomnia. Clint was wondering if this was a side affect of the mind control. If he'd ever be able to sleep normally again. Next to him on the leather bench was Natasha. She'd fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. In her sleep the Black Widow's head had come to rest on Clint's right shoulder her left hand resting lightly on his right elbow.

Hawkeye glanced sadly at the bruises already starting to appear on Nat's fair skin. Some had come from her battle with the Hulk and the fight in the streets with the aliens. Others Hawkeye knew had come from his hand. Alien mind control or not that was a regret Clint would live with for the rest of his life. Nat was one person he never wanted to hurt.

Shaking off the dark thoughts Clint turned his attention back to the medium sized computer tablet that rested in his hands. He had a pair of earbuds in his ears as to not disturb the others. It was a gift from Stark before parting ways. Hawkeye had wanted to learn more about Steve and what he had accomplished in WWII. He'd heard the legends like everyone else but Clint wanted the truth. Since discovering Stark's father had known the captain back then Clint had asked Tony. In turn Stark had given Clint the tablet where he'd uploaded all known information on Captain America. Classified and not. Now as Steve slept a few feet away Clint activated the tablet and called up the correct file.

The first images to appear were black and white photographs. Clint was stunned at how small Steve had been prior to the experiment. The photographs continued for several frames. Clint highlighted one making the image larger. On screen was a large group of soldiers surrounding Steve in a different version of his Captain America uniform. The men were clapping and cheering and saluting Steve. So engrossed in the pictures Clint didn't notice Natasha wake and sit up. She pulled one of his earbuds off with a grin.

"What has you so entranced?"The Black Widow asked as she scooted closer and looked at the screen.

Clint rested the tablet on his legs as he gestured to their sleeping colleague with his free hand. "I had Stark send me everything on our new friend. "

"Didn't Stark's father know him then?"Natasha inquired.

"Yeah he helped with the experiment. Look at this, Nat. Steve went against orders to go deep into German territory to rescue the one hundred and seventh."

"Four hundred men came home because of it."Natasha surmised as she read what was on the screen.

"Was to receive the medal of valor."Hawkeye continued as he scrolled through.

"He and his team took out half a dozen Nazi weapon factories."The Black Widow said in an impressed tone as Clint clicked on some video.

"Guess some legends have truth in them."Hawkeye commented as he slid an arm around his partner's shoulders drawing her close.

"Good thing for us he survived."Natasha stated quietly as an image of the frozen plane appeared on the screen.

"Yeah,"Clint agreed solemnly as he read the information that came with the plane picture. "He's saved the world twice."

"A real super hero."Natasha said sleepily as she rested her head on Hawkeye's chest.

Clint shut the tablet off and removed the earbuds setting the device on the seat next to him. He drew Nat into his arms and placed a light kiss on her forehead. As Nat's eyes closed once more Hawkeye's thoughts drifted to Coulson. Rogers had been the senior agent's hero and Clint understood why. Super solider serum or not Steve clearly deserved to be a super hero. Yawning Hawkeye felt his eyes drift close and he rested his head back against the wall. With Nat in his arms sleep finally did come.

end


End file.
